


taddy tour

by ahermioneh



Series: will you come travel with me? (shall we stick by each other as long as we live?) [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, i love two (2) background boys!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahermioneh/pseuds/ahermioneh
Summary: Ollie laughs, "I know all about awful names; my parents looked at their child and decided that alliteration was the perfect way to go. My full name is literally Oliver Owen O’Meara. Who gives their kid two names beginning with O? There are only like three in total.”Wicky’s eyes crinkle at that and he offers a fist bump again. “Awful names gang?”Ollie nods, lips stretching into a smile to match Wicky’s blinding grin. “Awful names gang.”
Relationships: Ollie O'Meara & Pacer Wicks, Ollie O'Meara/Pacer Wicks
Series: will you come travel with me? (shall we stick by each other as long as we live?) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082627
Kudos: 29





	taddy tour

**Author's Note:**

> this is another short that i've crossposted from tumblr. it's olliewicks' first meeting. this is set in the april before they start at samwell

Samwell’s ice rink looms above him, the windows glistening in the April sun. This is it. This is where he’ll hopefully be spending the next four years. Ollie finally allows himself to smile. It’s real; he’s really here. 

“Are you sure that you’ll be okay by yourself, Oliver?” His mom smiles gently at him; he can tell she already knows his answer. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, Mom.” Ollie grins at her, trying to be reassuring, but he sees her face drop a little in concern. “I promise.” He pulls her in to kiss her cheek. “Look, I’ll meet you after the tour. We can get coffee at, uh, Annie’s? Is that what it’s called?” 

Mom smiles gently at him. “Call me when you’re done.”

Ollie waits approximately three seconds for his mom to fully disappear before he pulls his baseball cap out of his backpack and sticks it on his head. Look, he wants to seem a little bit memorable to his future teammates, and if that requires being that guy who’s always wearing a baseball cap, so be it.

He jogs up the steps of Faber to congregate with the rest of the perspectives, and locates another guy that was neither standing with one of his parents nor another prospective. He’s actually pretty good looking, but Ollie shakes that thought from his mind immediately. He cannot fall in love with another teammate. Hotness aside, he looks like he might be a relatively nice guy, or at least, he doesn’t look like a total douche. Ollie takes a step toward him. 

Is this weird?

Is it weird to go up to a guy and say you don’t look like too much of an asshole?

(Yes.)

Fuck it, college is all about making new friends, right?

Right?

Ollie sidles up to him and offers a fist bump. “‘Sup? I’m Ollie.”

Cute guy - wait, fuck. Nice guy smiles, and fumbles for a hand to reciprocate the fist bump. “I’m Pacer.” He shakes his head, his fluffy hair going everywhere. “Actually, can you call me Wicky? Because Pacer makes me sound like a LAX bro or something.” He flashes a smile at Ollie. “I mean, it’s not Chad, but it was still an _interesting_ choice to make.”

Ollie laughs. Okay, so clearly he was right to come up to this guy. “True. I know all about awful names; my parents looked at their child and decided that alliteration was the perfect way to go. My full name is literally Oliver Owen O’Meara. Who gives their kid two names beginning with O? There are only like three in total.”

Wicky’s eyes crinkle at that and he offers a fist bump again. “Awful names gang?”

Ollie nods, lips stretching into a smile to match Wicky’s blinding grin. “Awful names gang.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can reblog the original post [ here](https://zimms.tumblr.com/post/638046158331265024/ollie-and-wicky-have-been-on-my-mind-a-lot).


End file.
